Kindgom Wars
General Information Kingdom Wars is a 2D pixel strategy game currently only available for mobile devices. Released May 21 2018, it already boasts over 5 million downloads and regular content updates as well at patches. Kingdom War offers over 375 unique stages and over 100 upgrade-able characters. The game is divided into five chapters- each comprised of 75 stages. Every fifth stage is a boss fight and each 75th stage the player will battle that chapter's final boss. The first chapter is the only chapter that rewards the player with a character if the player completes a stage. Upon completion of later chapters a flying unit named Salamander and a group troop called Miss Sword will be unlocked by the player. 'Characters' Default Default characters are obtained by completing levels. They can be upgraded using gold, or in normal character summons. Default characters, like all other characters, attain a max level status which can be exceeded by summoning that character in a character summon. Swordsman The Swordsman is the starting character the player obtains. The Swordsman costs a mere 30 food to deploy. Shieldman Shieldsmen have a copious amounts of health compared to the Swordsman, however lack in attack. They deal short ranged splash attack and cost 140 food to deploy. Spearman Spearmen have greater attack power than the Shield- and Swordman; however, have less health than Shieldmen. They are especially effective against dark type enemies and cost 140 food to deploy. Archer Archers are long range characters that are unlocked at stage X. Cavalryman Cavalrymen have quick attack and movement speed and cost 360 food to deploy. Their attack stat may appear feeble, however the Cavalryman can attack several time quicker than most characters, therefore dealing a modest amount of damage per second. Fairy Fairies do splash damage and have relatively slow movement speed. The cost to deploy a Fairy is 480 food. Paladin Paladins have decent attack, ample health and are effective against dark type enemies. Deploy costs of Paladins is 600 food Wizard Wizards are long range, splash damage dealing characters that have slow movement speed. Wizards cost 850 food to deploy. Warrior The Warrior is the last character obtainable by completing stages ' '''in the first chapter. He deals the most damage out of all default characters and be characterized for his sizable amount of health. '''Jewel' Jewel characters can be purchased with jewels in-game or unlocked via a normal or special character summon. Additionally, select Jewel characters can be obtained through the Lost Temple events held Friday till Sunday think 'Lizardman' The Lizardman is the better and slightly more expensive equivalent to the Swordman. With a deploy cost of 40 food, the Lizardman has approximately double the attack and health than the Swordman. 'Slime Warrior' Slime Warriors have identical strengths to that of the Shieldman, namely negligible attack and impressive health, considering their 140 food deploy cost. The only recognizable difference between the two is the Slime Warrior's splash damage ability. 'Shieldfighter' Essentially the Shieldfighters older brother, he has higher attack and better health stats than both Slime Warriors and Shieldmen. Fairing just 10 food more than Slime Warriors (150 food) to be deployed, Shieldfighters additionally deal splash damage. 'Spearcaptain' Quick movement and attack speed characterize the Spearcaptain. Less expensive but more powerful than the Cavalryman, she can be deployed for 180 food, half of the Calvaryman. Although she out damages the Calvaryman, her health is all but modest and lacks sustainability. Summoned Summoned characters have the same stats as Jewel characters if they have the same deploy cost, however summoned characters cannot be purchased and are only obtainable through normal and special character summons. Legendary Legendary characters can only be obtained from a special character summon. They are considerably better than all other characters in the game and have extremely low drop rates in special character summons. There is my current understanding one legendary character per class. 'Odin Spear' The the knowledge I've gathered to far first legendary character, and therefore the weakest and most inexpensive character is Odin Spear. She can be deployed for 260 food, has quick movement as well as attack speed and is effective against dark type enemies. 'Valkyrie' Valkyrie is a warrior type character with remarkable attack and heath stats. She can deployed for 1800 food. Lost Temple Characters Flashare Flashare is essentially Salamander, just with an orange-gold tint. He can he obtained via the current (May 12th) Lost Temple event. 'Character Summoning' Players can obtain new characters, upgrade characters or level them up beyond their first 'max' level (level 10). Character summons are the only way to obtain summonable characters, as well as legendary characters. 'Normal Character Summoning' Normal summons cost 80 000 gold, alternative methods of obtaining free character summons is the daily login rewards for one month or the participate in the Lost Temple events every weekend. In a normal summon, players can receive upgrades for any rare character, normal character or castle upgrade. The probability distribution for normal summons based on 100 character summons indicated that the probability of attaining a rare character in a normal summon is 12%. Granted that the data was gathered from a self initiated trial, the value should be considered as a rough estimate to illustrate how seldom one can obtain rare drops in a normal character summon. 'Special Character Summons' Special character summons cost 390 diamonds/ jewels and are the only way to attain a legendary character. The probability to pocket a legendary character is immensely acute. Based on another self initiated 40 trials, the results gathered blatantly stated that legendary characters are scrare to come by. The procedure suggested that in 40 trails the probability of getting one legendary character is 2.5%. Again, it is crucial to remember that this is based on one account and should not be taken as an official statistic. 'Tips and Tricks' Here are a couple tips to save you or to come to your avail if you're struggling or just looking for an easy way to progress in Kingdom Wars. 'Daily Rewards' For the first month, everyday you login you receive a reward. If you simply pocket your reward, save your game and then load your game, you' ll be able to collect the reward for the next day. You can do this consecutive times, until you do it thirty times and receive the Shieldfighter. 'Trying for a Legendary' If you only have 390 diamonds/ jewels, then save your game and open a special character summon. If you're discontent with the characrer you've pulled, simply load your previous save and open special character summons until you gather the character you're looking for. 'Defeating Bosses' If you're having difficulties defeating bosses, then don't kill them. Deploy dragons, or any other flying type unit that deals splash damage. Instead of killing the boss, aim to get your troops close enough to the AI's tower. As your tropps are dealign splash damage, rather than killing the boss you can destroy the enemy tower which has ~36,000 health. This method only works if you can get close to the enemy's base.